Dont Panic
by degrassilovely
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING OF DONT PANIC PT2


**This is like a continuation of Don't Panic pt2. SMUT**

"I'm not crazy, I'm bi polar." Eli explains. Clare looks up at Eli shocked, "You are?"

He weakly smiles and nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not really my place anymore to tell you everything anymore."

"I still would want to know." She muttered.

"Well that isn't why I locked you guys in here, I did so you can work things out. He loves you Clare."

She looks at Jake as he smiles and nods, "You do?"

He nods again in response.

"Can I talk to Eli real quick….alone." She asks Jake.

"Uhm okay." Jake says.

"Fiona, open it." Eli bangs from the inside and she does so. She peaks in, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just let Jake out for a bit and you can close it again."

She did as he said and Eli sat back down in the lodge waiting for Clare to talk. He moved closer to her, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I-uhm just I don't love Jake."

"Uhm okay. Why didn't you tell him that?"

"I don't want to hurt someone else….not again." Eli looks at her, her head still tilted down. He slowly lifts her chin up so her eyes are on him, "What does not loving him have to do with me?" He said lowly.

"Its because I'm still in love with you." Eli's eyes widened at the comment he hadn't heard in three months and never though he'd hear again.

"Are you serious?"

She looked down and nodded, "And I know we're not together now and I'm with Jake but that still changed nothing about my feelings for you. My relationship with him is practically just making out, it's nothing to it like ours and I miss it. And I know you probably don't care what I have to say since you're with Imogen, but I just had to tell you. It's been kind of bothering me since. It's just weird not being with you and I-I like Jake but he isn't you. I miss our relationship and I'm still in love with you Eli, I cant help it."

Eli just kept staring at her taking in she just said. How is she actually felt this way? And why wasn't he stupid enough to believe it before?

"Eli….please say something." Eli leaned into her, still staring in her eyes caressing her cheek. They both closed their eyes as their lips came in contact. Their lips slowly moved in sync. Clare hesitantly put her hands on both side of Eli's face, swiping her tongue across his lip. He swiped his tongue in her mouth without being hesitant and they slowly began to play with each other's tongue.

"I missed this. A lot. And I'm not with Imogen." Eli whispered against her lips.

She nodded, "Me too. And why were you always with her?"

"She was trying to help me get over you which obviously didn't work."

She slightly laughed and looked down. Eli pulled Clare onto his lap as they continued the kiss. Eli tugged on her bottom lip gliding his tongue in her mouth once more. He moved his hands down to her waist, softly gripping them.

"Can we go talk somewhere…not here?" She asked.

He nodded and asked Fiona to open the sweat lodge again. She let them out and all four of them stood their awkwardly.

"Can I talk to you?" Clare asked Jake.

"Sure." He smiled and they walked over to so Fiona and Eli wouldn't hear them.

"Jake, you know I like you but I feel sometimes our relationship is nothing but kissing."

"Isnt that what we agreed to when we started dating?"

"I know but I don't think I want that anymore."

"So you mean you don't want us anymore?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine I guess, it was nothing serious."

"Thanks." She weakly smiled.

"Did you break up with me because of him?"

"Who?"

"Eli…..I know you still love him."

She looked down biting her inner lip, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, don't worry about it." He said and gave her a hug. "I'll see you around."

She nodded and walked back over to Eli and Fiona.

"So I'll leave you guys." She said walking off winking at Eli.

"Where do you want to talk?" He asked her.

"Can we go to your house?" Clare asked.

"Sure."

XXXXXX

Eli and Clare awkwardly sat on his bed. He was holding her hands, rubbing them to get her to talk.

"Where are we….?" She softly asked.

"You mean are we friends or in a relationship?"

She nodded again.

"I don't know, its up to you."

"I missed you...alot. And I do want to be with you. And it helps to know that the reasons you overreact is because of you being bipolar."

Eli nodded, "So we're together?"

"Can we work there? Like start off how we did before and work towards being boyfriend girlfriend again."

"If that's what you want, sure. I thought you fell out of love with me."

She looked down and shook her head, "That could never happen."

He titled her head up again to look at him, "I love you."

She smiled and looked straight in his eyes, "I love you too."

Eli pulled her hips to him and moved into her lips, "Can I kiss you?" He whispered against them.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Eli closed the gap between them. He swiped his tongue in her mouth and Clare did the same. He put his arm on the bed and laid her down, him hovering on top of her.

She pulled back, "Eli…" She breathed.

"Too fast?" He asked.

"I just want to know that you remember what you can and cant do."

He nodded, "Above the waist right?"

She nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss from his collar. Eli hesitantly moved her shirt up a bit and lightly rubbed her stomach. He tugged it up a bit higher trying to get a hint from her. He pulled back and looked at her, "Can I?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He slowly lifted up her shirt up over her head revealing her hot pink bra. She blushed a deep red and covered her breasts with her arms.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her arm, pulling her arms from her breasts. He latched his lips to her neck and moved down to her collar bones.

"E-Eli." She softly moaned. He pulled back to look at her to see what she wanted him to do. She hesitantly took his hands placing it on her breasts for him to get the hint.

Eli softly squeezed her breasts, "Please tell me if I do something wrong, I really don't want to mess this up."

"You're doing fine Eli, just keep going." He smiled and latched his lips to his neck again. He softly caressed her breasts from the outside of her bra. He kissed her shoulders, slowly pulling one strap down. He looked at her for an acceptance of him taking it off.

"Is this okay?" He asked. She nodded. He kissed her shoulder slowly pulling the straps down and unclasping the bra from the back. He hesitantly pulled it off biting his lip that he was getting to see her bare again. He threw it on the floor and stared in her eyes trying not to make her uncomfortable if his eyes headed straight to her bareness.

"You can look." He smirked at her and looked down at them.

"I cant believe how beautiful you are." She smiled and he gave her a kiss in the valley of her breasts. He kissed the sides of her breasts before taking one fully in mouth. He looked up at her as he sucked on it. She was looking down at him, biting her lip limiting the moans bound to escape.

He gave it another kiss and moved to the other one.

"Don't hold back please." He said right before taking the other in her mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on her large breast. He pulled back giving it a long suck. He smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss and lied down next to her.

"I'm happy I got to do that again."

She smiled, "Im happy for you, I just realize I can pleasure you like you did me."

"Clare, don't worry about me."

"But you look like you need help." She said gesturing towards his clothed erection.

"Clare, I'm fine. I'll deal with it later."

She rubbed her hand against it, "I really want to help." She whispered to him.

"Clare, I'm telling you. You don't have to."

"I know but I want to Eli. Please." She said rubbing it harder causing him to groan.

"Okay, if you want to stop you can."

She nodded and straddled him. She tugged off his shirt throwing it on the floor, "You got skinner." She pointed out.

He weakly smiled, "Eating wasn't my main priority."

She nodded and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it. She pulled down his pants, discarding it with the rest of his clothes. She looked at his erection hid by his boxers and blushed. She hesitantly put her fingers behind the waistband. She pulled them down and threw them on the floor and kept staring at it.

He lifted her chin up, "Don't stare."

"Its just- I've never seen one before so….."

He nodded and put her hand on it squeezing it lightly. She slowly pumped her fist on his length.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just don't be afraid to go faster."

She nodded and picked up the pace a bit. She felt so awkward feeling him but he said it felt good so she didn't stop.

"God Clare, faster." She did what he said and pumped her fist faster. She hesitantly leaned down and licked the pre cum. He jumped up, "God, that felt so good."

She leaned him back, "Do you want me to keep doing that?" She asked. He nodded and she latched her mouth on his length. She bobbed her head up and down, cheeks hallow, grazing her teeth on it.

"Ohmygod Clare." He groaned arching his hips. "So close."

She sucked it harder and licked him all over.

"Clare, I'm gonna cum." He groaned.

She moved her mouth and continued to pump faster. She squeezed the bottom as Eli kept chanting her name.

He soon released in her hand, Eli out of breath.

"Uhm what do I….?" She asked gesturing towards the cum on her hands.

"You want a tissue?" She thought about it and brought her hands to her mouth. She licked his cum off of her hand. He smirked and pulled her down to him, "You're amazing."

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "I'm happy to finally pleasure you one way."

He nodded, "It's the best way."

**Review**


End file.
